Mistaken Identities
by jesuisl0ser
Summary: Samantha thinks Darrrin is cheating on her! Written by me and Katie...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written by both me and my darling friend Katie. Here's the first chapter, we hope you all like it!**

* * *

Darrin Stephens was a practical man. He considered himself a fairly reasonable and sentimental person, as well as a loving husband and father to his wife and child. He tried to be as much of a kind and understanding person as he could.

But when his wife Samantha's relatives were concerned, Darrin's kindness and understanding (along with all the other good qualities he possessed) went flying out the window. Samantha's relatives literally drove Darrin Stephens crazy. He couldn't even count how many spells had been cast on him by the witches and warlocks in Samantha's family---and even by Samantha herself.

This is the reason why whenever one of Samantha's family members decided to "pop in" for a visit at 1164 Morning Glory Circle, Darrin couldn't help but show an attitude of resentment towards them. He loved his wife dearly---but not her annoying relatives who came with the package.  
Now, as he sat on the couch reading the newspaper while Samantha was busily shopping with Tabitha, he wanted nothing more but some time for rest and relaxation---alone. Unfortunately for him, Samantha's twin cousin Serena decided to ruin that for him by paying the Stephens a visit.  
Darrin looked up from the paper briefly and jumped in surprise. Right in front of him stood Cousin Serena---looking a lot different than the last time he had seen her. Serena was always sporting new looks each time she visited, but this ensemble was quite different...Serena was wearing a pink tank top and pink miniskirt, and her hairstyle was the thing that caught his eye---curly blonde hair down to her shoulders.

"Oh...Hello, Dreary..." she muttered.

"It's Darrin, Serena---Darrin. Oh, gosh, why do I bother trying to make you say my name anymore?"

Serena giggled. "I like 'Dreary' better. Where's Sammy and darling little Tabitha?"

"They went shopping," Darrin replied.

"Shopping huh? Sounds just dull enough to be a mortal task." Serena chirped.

"Well..to someone with as fulfilled a life as yourself I'm sure shopping does sound boring but Sam has grown to like the time away from the house. It gives her a change of pace. If you can understand that." Darrin tried to reason with his cousin-in-law.

"I could understand if I wanted to but at the moment i'm going on a new health kick."

"Really? what's that got to do with anything?" Darrin said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm trying to ignore all things mortal. Dr. Bombay said it would help lower my chances for blocked up powers and all kinds of icky things. Mortalitis and such."

"I see." But Darrin didn't. He couldn't understand why, if Serena was trying to avoid mortals, she was here where she was bound to run into one...him.

"Serena. what are you doing here if you don't want to be around mortals?"

"I was under the impression that you rats were in the race at this time of day." Serena gave him his answer.

"I happen to have the day off."

"Then why aren't you with Sammy?"

"Because Samantha insisted on doing some shopping and I didn't want to spoil the surprise." "What surprise?" Serena asked with glee.

"We're taking Tabitha to my parents house when she gets back and we're going to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening together...ALONE." Darrin smiled at the thought of an entire evening alone with his wife.

"Aww...how sweet..Durweed wants romance huh? that's cute for a mortal." Serena was amused by this. She had to pinch herself to keep from laughing at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter!**

* * *

Samantha walked up to the door with Tabitha in one arm and groceries in another. She tried the doorknob. 

"Locked?" she asked Tabitha. "Why would your Daddy lock the door when he knew I'd have my hands full when I came home?"  
Of course Tabitha didn't answer she was barely 2 and had no response to anything. Sam tried the door again.

"Surely he can hear me." she said to herself. After knocking on the door twice with no response she had a thought. " I'll go the window and see if I can see him..he's probably on the couch."

She walked over to the window and saw Darrin on the couch as she expected. She also saw something she didn't expect. A blonde sitting with him. She wasn't expecting anyone and Darrin was off from work today. Besides, this woman was not dressed like any client for McMann and Tate.

"I wonder who that could be..." Sam pondered this thought until Tabitha began to cry and she became aware that Darrin was at the door calling her name. The blonde was gone.  
Darrin opened the door for his wife.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't know I had the door locked...here, honey, let me help you..." He took the bags from Samantha's hands and ran to put them in the kitchen. Samantha sighed warily. He came back into the room and noticed her staring at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong, Sam?"

Samantha blinked. "Um...Darrin, I'm going to bring Tabitha upstairs...and then I have something to discuss with you," she said.

Darrin shrugged. "Okay," he replied. He sat down on the couch and waited as Samantha brought Tabitha upstairs for her nap. When Samantha came back down, she walked over and stood in front of Darrin with her hands on her hips.

"So...it looked to me like you were having fun while I was gone," said Samantha.

"I beg your pardon?" Darrin asked.

"Darrin, don't play dumb with me! I saw that blonde sitting there next to you! I was watching through the window! I can't believe you would do something like this! Mother was right all along!"

"But, Sam, that blonde was---"

"And don't even TRY to tell me that was one of your CLIENTS. I'm not going to fall for it this time, Darrin Stephens!"

And with that, Samantha snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Sam? SAMANTHA! Where'd you go?" Darrin sighed and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Darrin didn't move for a long time. He just stood there in the entry hall not knowing what to do. His wife was gone. where to, he couldn't say because with Samantha you could never be too sure. It took him awhile but his anguish slowly melted into anger. 

"She didn't even let me explain! That was her cousin! her own flesh and blood who I'd never be attracted to in a million years! How could she think such a thing...selfish..so sure of herself..NO GOOD WITCH!"

"You called Durweed?" in a puff of smoke Darrin's witchy mother-in-law Endora appeared. "What do YOU want?" Darrin fumed.

"To see my granddaughter and her mother. what are you doing here. aren't you to be in the race, Mr. Rat?"

"I HAVE THE DAY OFF!" Darrin was not in the mood to answer any of his mother-in-law's questions.

"No need to get huffy Dumbo..it was just a question. where is Samantha?"

"not here."

"not here? what do you mean not here? where else would she be?"

"i don't know Endora..you tell me. where do witches go when they leave their mortal husbands?" "leave? you? Samantha wouldn't..after all these years..not my daughter."

"well you're wrong because she's gone." Darrin by this time had moved himself to the couch and sat down. Endora stood beside him trying to hide her pleasure at hearing the news of her daughter's departure. Then she had a thought. "if she's gone she's unhappy." she said aloud.

"what?"

"oh nothing Digby. you wouldn't understand..i must fly." and with that she was gone.

Darrin decided to go upstairs and see if there were any signs of his wife's departure. all her clothes were there..her picture still in it's frame. but something was missing. what was it? he walked down the hall to Tabitha's room. Tabitha was gone.

"She took Tabitha, too," Darrin muttered. This had to be the end, if she had taken their own daughter with her. Samantha must have really left!

"Fine...just FINE...If she doesn't wanna hear me out on what I have to say, then she'll never know the truth...that's her loss..." he thought. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness sting his heart---despite how angry he was that his wife wouldn't listen to him, he still couldn't help but miss her already. Darrin began to wonder where his witchly mother-in-law had 'popped' off to.  
Usually Endora liked to stay a lot longer and annoy Darrin in any way possible. He had a feeling that Endora knew exactly where Samantha was...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We hope you guys enjoy the third chapter!**

-------

Meanwhile, Endora had found Samantha, who hadn't gone anywhere big like Paris or Rome...but had simply decided to wander around with Tabitha in the area where she and Darrin had first met.  
"Oh, Samantha, darling, of all the places...such a dreary place, Manhattan...if you wanted to get away from Ding-Dong, you should have gone somewhere far away---and not to mention luxurious!" Endora cried, pulling Tabitha into her arms and talking in a high-pitched voice to her.  
"Mother..." Samantha said, "I don't want luxury right now. I want to be happy with Darrin...but I can't...he was cheating on me with another woman!"  
Endora turned her attention away from Tabitha for a brief moment. "Not to stick up for Durweed or anything, but how do you know that exactly, Samantha?"  
Samantha blinked. "Um...well...I..."  
Endora smiled. "Exactly."

-------

"Hiya Poopsie." Darrin opened his eyes to find the last person he wanted to see standing above him

"Serena. I wouldn't get to close if I were you. I may just have to carry out one of the many threats I've given you throughout the years."

"oh Dreary..what's the matter?" Serena looked truly interested and so Darrin let her have it. "well Serena..my wife..you remember her right?" he didn't wait for an answer. "when she came home from shopping the door was locked and i was distracted and so she came to the window to find me...and she found me alright. she found me and she found a blonde. now she assumes that blonde is my lover but...she's wrong.."

"REALLY?" Serena's eyes were wide in shock. "you have a blonde lover? I never pictured you as the type to have one of those..gee Dingdong. you're in trouble now!"

"Serena..the lover was YOU."

"ME! have you flipped? I don't swing with that whole "in the family" jazz. you're Sammy's mortal..I don't want you!"  
Darrin sighed. "I know that Serena..but Sam doesn't. she saw you and didn't know it was you and she thinks I cheated on her."

"What a mess." Serena breathed.

"I know. so unless you know of a way to fix it...get on your broom and get out of here."

"no need to get huffy. i'm gone." and she was. Darrin closed his eyes and wished for sleep he knew wouldn't come.

-------

"Mother, do you think Darrin still loves me?" Samantha stared off into the distance absentmindedly, bouncing Tabitha up and down lightly in her arms. Endora rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm sure Durweed didn't mean to make whatever stupid mistake he made this time. He's just a walking mortal mess. But you stayed with him. Like I always say, Mother knows best..."  
"I want to know who that blonde was!" Samantha cried. "If she was playing games with Darrin...ooh, she'll wish she never met my husband once I turn her into a---"  
"Now, now, Samantha dear," Endora interrupted, "Not in front of Tabitha."  
Tabitha just clapped her hands excitedly for no apparent reason.  
"Maybe I should have let him say what happened..." Samantha contemplated.  
Endora shrugged. "It's Dumb Bell's problem. Let him fix it."  
Suddenly, Serena popped up. "Dear cousin, I've been looking all over for you!"  
"...Serena? Why were you looking for me? I thought you'd be out partying somewhere..." Samantha muttered.  
"Well, dear," Serena coughed. "There's a teeny-tiny-itsy-bitsy problem that I need to talk to you about..."

But Samantha had popped out already.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the Chapter 4!**

* * *

The phone was ringing but Darrin had no intention of answering it. He was not moving from his position at his desk. he hadn't gone into the office since Samantha left. He hadn't felt the need to put on a tie and shoes and have Larry ask him questions he didn't want to answer. so he decided to work at home. So far he'd gotten a couple of sketches done. not much..but better than nothing. He knew it'd be Larry on the phone. Who else would call? Finally he got up and answered the ringing phone. More to get it to be quiet than anything.

"Hello?" he said. the voice from the other line was one he didn't quite recognize.

"Hello. Mr. Stephens?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"this is Ms. Veronica Little. I was told by a Mr. Larry Tate that i could reach you here."

"Hello Ms. Little. what can I do for you?"

"I'm interested in finding a new advertising executive to handle my account. Mr. Tate tells me that you are the finest he has. I'd like to meet you and discuss the kind of campaign I'm looking for."

"Well Ms. Little..i'm flattered. i'm working at home today but I'll be glad to meet with you next time i'm in the office..."

"That's fine. i'll come to your home. i'm sure your agency can give me directions."  
"But I.." The line went dead. Darrin left his desk and went upstairs into his room to change. he put on a shirt and tie and even shoes. He looked in the mirror and saw his wife's picture next to his.

"oh Sam.." he sighed. "I wish you'd come home." He gave the picture a last glance and then made his way downstairs to wait for Ms. Little.  
He didn't have to wait long. Moments later a car pulled into the drive. A striking woman got out of the car and made her way to the front door.

When the bell rang Darrin ushered her in and sat her down in the air chair with its back to the window. The woman took of her scarf to reveal long wavy blonde hair that fell over the back of the chair. Darrin took a seat on the couch and began to question this woman about her account. They were in the middle of their discussion when Sam appeared in the room. She was invisible..naturally. she sat high above the couch looking at Darrin. He was beautiful wasn't he. Unfortunately this feeling didn't last very long for when she looked at who Darrin was talking about the one thing she saw was the blonde hair—The hair of the woman from the other day. She didn't stay any longer than that. she snapped her silent fingers and was gone.

"Oh poo..." Serena muttered. She was still with Endora, who was holding Tabitha in her arms. "Samantha disappeared before I could tell her what I had to say! She just had to go check on Dreary back at her house..."  
Endora bounced Tabitha up and down playfully and asked. "What did you have to say?"  
Serena sighed. "That I was the blonde in the window."  
"WHAT!" Endora cried.  
"Hehehe What?" Tabitha mimicked.  
"I didn't know that Sammy would come home...I was sporting a new hairstyle, which I absolutely love by the way..." Serena said, examining her perfectly manicured nails.  
Endora rolled her eyes. "Whether you 'absolutely looove' it or not isn't the point. The point is, if you had shown up with your regular hairstyle, Samantha wouldn't have assumed that Durweed was cheating on her anyway. She would have known it was you.""Since when do you care about Samantha and Darrin fighting? I always thought you found it simply groovy, just because one fight could easily end their marriage," Serena said.  
Endora shook her head. "But when my daughter is really upset, it's different, Serena. Quite different."  
Suddenly Samantha popped up, tears in her eyes.  
"Darrin was with that blonde again!" she shrieked.  
Endora looked at Serena, who was looking back at her with a confused expression on her face.  
"Wait...Sammy...he couldn't have been!" Serena replied.  
"The same blonde woman I saw before...what do you mean 'It couldn't have been'!" an exasperated Samantha said.  
Serena sighed dramatically. "I've been trying to tell you all this time...and I was going to tell you before you went off to check on Dummy...I was the blonde!"  
Samantha blinked. "I...I beg your pardon?"  
"Pardon?" Tabitha echoed, clapping her hands.  
"I was the blonde! I was going to tell you...Remember the teeny-tiny-itsy-bitsy problem? That was it. But you left. And I didn't have a chance to tell you..."  
"Then if you were that blonde, who was the blonde that I just saw with Darrin!"  
Endora couldn't help but smirk. "Donald is quite the ladies' man, isn't he?"


	5. Chapter 5 Final Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Here's the last chapter...It's long :) Enjoy  
P.S.---Any RENT fans reading this? The last exchange between Sam and Darrin is a play on a few lines between the characters of Angel and Collins in the musical RENT.

* * *

**

"Mr. Stephens. I am quite interested in your work. I think that you could do a very good job with my account. I trust you with my business."

"Well...thank you Ms. Little." Darrin looked pleased at the flattery.

"Please call me Veronica."

"Alright Veronica, please call me Darrin."

"Alright Darrin, we'll talk more tomorrow at your office."

"Sounds good, Veronica. we'll be in touch." He got up and lead her to the door. "Good bye."

Darrin shut the door behind her. He turned around and found himself face to face with his wife.

"Samantha!! Oh darling..it's so good to see you!" Darrin moved closer to his wife and tried to put his hands on her hips. She moved away.

"Sam? What's wrong? Are you still sore at me?"

Samantha didn't say anything. She only glared.

"Sam?"

"Darrin."

"What?"

"Darrin."

"Will you stop saying my name and tell me what's wrong??"

"I saw the blonde. Who is she?"

"Blonde? what blonde?"

"The one from yesterday and the one from earlier today."

Darrin looked confused. "Yesterday? That was SERENA! Your COUSIN SERENA!! Not a blonde!! She popped in to see you and then wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Oh, Darrin. I suppose that's believable. Serena told me the same story. I can believe that. But what about today?"

"Today?? She was a CLIENT, SAM!! A CLIENT!!!!

"Oh Darrin. you've taken all these days off and you expect me to believe that woman was a CLIENT?! You're not even WORKING today!!"

"Well, it just so happens, Samantha, that she called the house and wanted to come over right away. There was nothing I could do."

"Oh Darrin really?"

"Yes, really."

"...Darrin I feel awful foolish." Samantha said with a sad face.

"You should."

Her face hardened again. "What? What did you say?"

"I said you should feel foolish. She was a client."

"Well..." Samantha huffed.

Darrin moved closer to his wife. "Sam. don't take it that way. You know I didn't mean it."

"Well..alright. i'm tired of fighting with you anyway." Sam smiled her suggestive smile. Darrin smiled back and pulled her into him.

"The best part of fighting with you is making up with you." Samantha whispered. She leaned in and kissed him. She kissed him with the passion she'd been holding back for the days they'd been  
fighting. It felt good to be back in his arms, Samantha decided.

As Samantha and Darrin were kissing, both Endora and Serena decided to pop in.Serena blinked.  
"Ick. I think we came at a wrong time," she said.

Endora made a disgusted face. "I agree, Serena."

Samantha broke away from Darrin. "I can't believe it really was you that was with Darrin yesterday," she said to Serena.

"You didn't believe me? Would I lie to you?"! Serena asked.

Darrin rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh, hush up, dreary..."

"Who was the second woman?" Endora inquired.

"Darrin's new client, Ms. Veronica Little," replied Samantha. "She had the same hairstyle and color as Serena's little 'hairstyle of the moment'."

Serena giggled and snapped her fingers, and in an instant she was donning her infamous curly blonde look.

"Oh, gosh," Darrin muttered, "Go back to your regular hairstyle. In the past two days, I've seen enough blondes that aren't my beautiful wife..."

"Aww, Darrin, how sweet!" Samantha kissed him once more.

Serena stuck out her tongue. "Ugh, I'm leaving...Ta-ta---"

"Wait just a darn minute!" Darrin interrupted. "I think you owe both Samantha and I an apology for not telling either of us about what had been going on in the first place!"

"Fine. I'm sorry. Can I leave now?"

Samantha nodded.

"Okay then. Ta-ta, darling Sammy and Auntie Endora...and...see you around, Dreary."

"I hope not," Darrin muttered. Serena rolled her eyes and disappeared.

"I suppose it's time for my departure as well," Endora said, sighing dramatically. "Goodbye, my dear daughter...and stay out of trouble, Durweed." And then she was gone.

"Alone at last," Darrin said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Oh, they'll be back eventually, sweetheart---I guarantee," Samantha replied. "But until then..."

She kissed him passionately. "It's just you and me."

Darrin grinned. "I like the thought of that."


End file.
